


Mallards Tomb

by demontowerlover666



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demontowerlover666/pseuds/demontowerlover666
Summary: I recently found this old fic I wrote at the start of 2018I decided to post the original, then edit it to make it sound less shit.Hope you enjoy





	1. Original

**Author's Note:**

> I recently found this old fic I wrote at the start of 2018   
> I decided to post the original, then edit it to make it sound less shit.   
> Hope you enjoy

Mae Borowski, ran into the kitchen, wearing only socks, and slid across the floor before jumping and sliding across the counter. She had overshot and proceeded to land in the sink, sending dishes flying and bashing her head on the tap. As quickly as she was up, she was down, as the black decided to loosen up she opened her eyes and out of her mouth came a “Hey Mom.”   
Candy Borowski, hands on hips, towered over Mae and replied “You sure they didn’t _kick_ you out of college?”  
“I’m sure Mom, I left off my own accord,” This was a topic Mae did not want to think about.   
“Well, then…” Candy said, annoyed but willing to change the topic. “They finished the work up in Town Centry today, come see me at the church if you’re in the area,” said Candy “But, I don’t want you up on those power lines,”   
“But Mom-”  
“Fried. The paper used the term, Fried,” Candy had started to raise her voice   
“Okay I won’t’ said she reluctantly, this was something she had been trying since she had arrived in Possum Springs.

Mae Picked herself up and headed out the door, ran down the street and in a matter of minutes she was on the power lines, her mother was gonna kill her. Bouncing along she spotted Lori sitting on a roof, her back against the houses areal. Mae jumped to the top of another building and walked along a small cord, taut and connecting the two buildings. From there she went across the buildings balcony, one more jump to go. The bucket sat at its edge, left there by the cleaner who had gone downstairs to find a mop. Mae saw this as an opportunity, she put both feet on the bucket and from her perch, jumped. But she had misjudged, and fell short, landing on the balcony below in a heap. Still she proceeded to pick herself up, bruised and battered. Then she saw it. The crack. A window had been left open, curious she went to investigate. She opened the window and stepped inside.

The first room was small with the only prominent feature being a door, which she quickly ran through, immediately she knew where she was. In previous years there had been a spring parade, which, along with the Easter Basket Blessing at the church, was the biggest event in spring. There where items and torn up floats left and right, even in the ceiling. Among other floats, the parade prided itself on a large duck named Mallard P. Bloomingro. However the parade was brought to a halt when Mallard broke free and attacked Chris Evans and his legs. This must have been where they stored everything afterwards, Mallards had been one of Mae’s childhood hero’s. She continued on.

She came to a door with a large sign reading EXIT. She tried the handle, it wouldn’t budge, what good is an exit door if it’s locked? She kicked it, REFINED IRON? This was a fault if she had ever seen one.

The last door was wooden, and opened swiftly. Mae stepped inside and-   
“OH MY GOD!” sitting at the back of the room was a large duck, with a hole in its middle that looked like it could have been eaten through.   
“MALLARD!!!” came the scream. She had found him, her childhood hero, he must have been stuffed here around the same time of the attack. There came a sound, she couldn’t pinpoint from where but she could tell it was caused by some sort of small animal. She found her way to the hole in the center of the parade float. She peered inside and her face lit up, there were two grey, rats sitting inside of mallard. Mae instantly decided they were in need of food, and she knew exactly where to find some. She headed through the two doors and out the window, bounced down to the street below and headed to the old subway.

The trains didn’t run here anymore. They had when she was little but they’d stopped, she didn’t know why. But that wasn’t why she was here. She rushed down the stairs and found the stall marked  

TROLLYSIDE NEWS  
PRETZEL • PEIROGI

She walked over to a big open part of the counter where pretzels were being cooled, this was what she needed. In her years of thievery she had discovered that the eye was attracted to movement, if you didn’t move you wouldn’t be spotted, even if you were in the middle of putting the item being stolen into your pocket. Using this method, she took a pretzel, went back to the place she had now made ‘Mallard’s Tomb’ and fed the rats with the pretzel, she finally felt whole after what had happened over the last couple of years 


	2. Edited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this is less shit

 Mae Borowski runs into the kitchen socks on her feet and a smile on her face. She knows there is a high chance of failure, but what the hell. As she reaches the polished floor she stops her feet moving and slid across the floor before jumping in the direction of the bench on which she sits each day. She lands perfectly on the bench, but continues to slide, proceeding to land in the basin of the sink. She sends dishes flying and bashes her head against the tap. As quickly as she had gotten up, she's down, and darkness consumes her vision for a few minutes. As the black decides to loosen up she opens her eyes and out of her mouth comes a “Hey Mom.” 

 Candy Borowski, hands on her hips and a choleric expression filling her face, towers over Mae and replies  “Are you sure they didn’t  _kick_  you out of college?”

 Mae's face screws up and he hands reach for her eyes, this was a sensitive topic that she didn't want to this about “I’m sure Mom, I left off my own accord,”  

 “Well, then…” Candy says, she's annoyed but willing to change the topic. “They finished the work up in Town Centry today, come see me at the church if you’re in the area,” She says “But, I don’t want you up on those power lines,”   
 “But Mom-”  
“Fried. The paper used the term, Fried,” Candy says, raising her voice   
“Okay I won’t’ said she reluctantly, this was something she had been trying to do since arriving in Possum Springs.

Mae Picks herself up and heads out the door. She finds a car to jump on, a tree to climb and in a matter of minutes is on the power lines, her mothers gonna kill her. She bounces along, looking down at the ants on the street, it's rather busy. Looking up she spots Lori sitting on a roof, her back sits against the houses areal. Mae jumps from building to building peering through windows and landing every jump until she reaches the final ledge. At the edge of it, a bucket sits, possibly left there by the strange janitor who she sees everywhere. Maybe he's gone downstairs to find a mop, a creepy mop. One that would work for a creepy janitor.  Mae sees this as an opportunity, she runs towards it. Jumps once, twice, the second time landing on the bucket. As she lands the bucket tilts forward, she tries for a third jump. She's too late, and the bucket falls over the ledge. Mae lands on the balcony below in a heap. 

Then she sees it. The crack. The window in front of her has been left open. Curious, she went to investigate. She opens the window and steps inside.

The first room is small with the only prominent feature being a door, which she quickly run through.  
Immediately, she knows where she is. In previous years there had been a spring parade, which, along with the Easter Basket Blessing at the church, was the biggest event in spring. There were items and torn up floats left and right, even in the ceiling. Among other floats, the parade prided itself on a large duck named Mallard P. Bloomingro. However the parade was brought to a halt when Mallard broke free, attacking Chris Evans and his legs. This must have been where they stored everything afterwards, Mallards had been one of Mae’s childhood hero’s. She continues on.

She comes to a door with a large sign reading EXIT. She tries the handle but it wouldn’t budge, what good is an exit door if it’s you can't exit through it. She kicks it, REFINED IRON? This is a fault if she had ever seen one.

The last door is wooden, and opens swiftly. Mae steps inside and-   
“OH MY GOD!” sitting at the back of the room was a large duck, with a hole in its middle that looked like it could have been eaten through.   
“MALLARD!!!” came the scream. She has found him, her childhood hero, he must have been stuffed here around the same time of the attack. She then hears a soft squeak, she can’t pinpoint from where but she can tell it was caused by some sort of small animal. She finds her way to the hole in the center of the parade float. She peers inside and her face lights up, there are two grey, rats sitting inside of Mallard. They squeak and squeal, Mae instantly decides they're in need of food, and she knows exactly where to find some. She heads through the two doors and out the window, bounces down to the street below and heads to the old subway.

The trains don’t run here anymore. They had when she was little but they’d stopped, she didn’t know why. But that wasn’t why she was here. She rushed down the stairs and found the stall marked: 

TROLLYSIDE NEWS  
PRETZEL • PEIROGI

She walks over to a big open part of the counter where pretzels were being cooled, this was what she needed. In her years of thievery she had discovered that the eye was attracted to movement, if you didn’t move you wouldn’t be spotted, even if you were in the middle of putting the item being stolen into your pocket. The person behind the counter sees her standing there, and eyes her off for a while. She inches her hand forward, pausing every time the chef looks over she pauses, and continues when she looks away. After several minutes she pocket the pretzel and leaves. She retraced her steps toward the resting place of Mallard and gave the pretzel to the rats. The gobbled it hungrily, leaving no crumbs behind. She sat there, in the peace, with her newfound friends, and finally felt whole after what had happened over the last couple of years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda got bored with the story towards the end. So it's a bit sloppy, but, I guess its better than nothing? Idk, tell me if it's bad because I'd like to improve

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to regret posting this but... how else will people find incriminating evidence suggesting that I am a massive nerd?


End file.
